


tiny little fists, big big thumbs.

by cmonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parents Larry, hopefully ya'll like this., louisharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlarry/pseuds/cmonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just a tiny little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiny little fists, big big thumbs.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone likes this, im building the plot as I go. Ive had such a shitty day and wanted to get my mind off things. :) 
> 
> tumblr is namelessavery

He's not really anything at all, to be honest. His tummy is the size of Harry's palm, and his toes are a bit longer than the length of Louis' eyelashes. Harry thinks that theorys absolute bullshit. 

He's got caramel brown hair, grey eyes(the doctors said they were green when he first came out, then they changed to grey. They agreed his eyes haven't decided what color they want to be), he's got rosy cheeks, the color of Louis' lips after he applies his lip balm, he has Harry's nose and lips, but he's got Louis' face shape. Louis hopes he gets dimples like his Daddy. 

They dressed him in a blue one piece, the words, 'daddy's little boy' swirled in a black font printed on the front. They covered his piggys with blue booties to match his one piece. He donned a black hat, the picture uploaded to instagram right away. It made the popular page. 

They called him Sage William Edward Styles. Louis wanted to call him William Sage but it sounded ''too formal''. Harry loved it either way, honestly. 

Louis took him out of his carrier when they got home. The fireplace was burning, Louis calling his mum three hours into labor, he wanted to come home to a 'comfy and cozy home'. Their dog, Mars, jumped up on Harry's legs, the great Dane reaching Harry's broad shoulders. 

("Harry, we should really put him in our room when we bring Sage home so he doesn't hurt him." "Louis, it'll be fine. Mars wouldn't hurt a fly." "Harry, hes fucking huge. He'll scare Sage." "We'll be fine, so will our baby.") 

Harry ruffled Mars' ears, his dog tags clicking together with the motion. He whined quietly and sniffed the intruders head. He made a noise resembling a dying duck and jumped go to the ground, reaching himself beside the cozy fireplace. 

Harry gave Louis a look, one that said 'I told you so, why don't you ever listen to me?' And he shook his head slightly. 

When Louis finally settled Sage into his lap, Harry cuddled into his side and Mars sniffing at their feet, carefully of Louis' still stolen ankles, he let out a contented sigh.

 

~

 

Louis and Harry didn't sleep that night. Sage had cried for his Mummy, drank his milk, enjoyed Mummy cuddles, then passed out. 

Harry got up the second time, changing his diaper then letting Mars outside for the bathroom. The night air was cool and it nipped at Harry's skin. He heard Sage start up again and listened to Louis' voice as he hushed him. 

Later, when Sage is eighteen and moves out, Harry will miss getting up at two o'clock in the morning to take their dog out to wee and feeding their baby while he stares curiously around the room. But one thing he will not miss is the stink dirty diapers.

Harry closes the front door behind him and thinks; 'okay, maybe a little.'

**Author's Note:**

> Wow the ending was so bad im so sorry, I thought the story itself would belonged. How was it?? Please leave comments and kudos. !! :))


End file.
